


Totally Blown

by nilchance



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4623900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nilchance/pseuds/nilchance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cougar may not talk in front of the others, but when it's just the two of them, his mouth is filthy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Totally Blown

Cougar's hands rest on Jensen's hips, deceptively light for all they're pinning him down. "Open up," he murmurs, almost too low to be heard over the rattling a/c. "Let me see you."

"Christ." Jensen grinds his forehead against the bed, in lieu of anything else to do while Cougar tries to freaking kill him. "Fuck, dude, you don't need to-- just-- we're good, I'm good, you can fuck me. I need you to fuck me."

Cougar grunts, like yeah right, then spreads Jensen open with his thumbs himself. Jensen grits his teeth; this reminds him too much of getting a bullet removed, trying to breathe and stay quiet and not fidget while Cougar works him over. "We'll get a hotel, you said. Not a broom closet again, you said. Man, I didn't know we were gonna need stirrups or whatever--"

He feels Cougar's long exhaled breath, like the moment before he takes a shot, and then his mouth is-- his mouth--

Jensen makes a noise in his throat that's awfully close to a yelp, then bites the pillow. Fuck Cougar for making him actually bite a pillow. It's weird and it's squidgy and it's good, it's toe-curling, he's going to bring down the hotel with all this whimpering.

Cougar pulls back, rubs his thumb over Jensen's kiss-swollen hole. His voice is scraped out like leather. "You been with a man?"

"Been with you, you fucker," Jensen mutters, muffled, his face burning. "Come on."

"Tight." Cougar's thumb slips in, enough, and Jensen shivers all over. "Ought to loosen you up. Get you off a few times before I give you what you want. Make you shake, hm?"

"Oh my God, I'm going to kill you, Cougar, I'm fucking serious here."

"No. You want my cock too much." Another finger slips in beside Cougar's thumb, a controlled burn that makes Jensen bite off a few choice curses. Which he loses in a high urgent noise as Cougar finds and ruthlessly strokes the prostate, that place he spent all of one lunch break grinding his long fingers into while Jensen bit bruises into his own forearm. Cougar purrs approval, rubbing the scruff of his chin against the back of Jensen's thigh.

"You fucker," Jensen repeats, "you-- oh, dammit, oh, I'm--" Cougar leans on the trigger, and Jensen hitches under him, digging his nails in the mattress, losing words to, "oh, oh, fuckdon'tstop--"

Cougar bites him when he comes, bright hot bruise. He doesn't stop.

"Man," Jensen says, when he can breathe. "You are so fucking dead. I know where you live."

"Fine," Cougar says, unconcerned. "Later. I'm not finished."

After a moment, Jensen presses his face to the pillow. Murmurs, "yeah. Okay."


End file.
